When transporting or storing elongate objects which are fragile or which have attachments which may have sharp edges due care must be taken in order to prevent damage to the object itself or to other objects.
The typical uses of a fishing rod and reel subject the user and the equipment to some well known hazards. The main hazard to the user is the hooks which are typically left attached to the rod while fishing with another rod and when the rods are not in use. To secure the lure or hook to the pole, the lure or hook is usually attached to the rod by letting the hook or lure extend away from the last eyelet a short distance and then looping the lure back from the end of the rod onto one of the lower eyelets attached to the rod. Once the hook is positioned in the eyelet, the slack is taken out of the fishing line by the take-up mechanism in the reel.
When rods are stored with the hooks attached, the hooks pose a danger of snagging for children, pets, and items that the hook comes into contact with during storage and transport. Also, during competition a fisherman may alternate between as many as five to ten rods, and in a pressure situation if two rods become tangled, precious time may be lost in separating the rods.
This practice of storing fishing rods with the hooks and/or lures attached creates problems in rod lockers on boats and in storage areas at the home. Also, when transporting multiple fishing rods, the hooks can become tangled with the other rods and fishing lines.
The rod itself and especially the tip is also susceptible to damage during transport and storage. The end or tip of the fishing rod is usually the thinnest portion of the rod and the point where the last eyelet for the fishing line is attached. Depending on several variables including the quality of the manufacturing of the rod, the type of materials used for construction of the rod, and the amount of abuse that the rod is subjected to, the end of a fishing rod is usually susceptible to damage (including the end or the eyelet simply breaking off) during use, storage, and or transport of the fishing rod. The tip of the rod can become caught in areas where dislodging it can subject the end of the rod to forces strong enough to break it.
A problem that occurs mainly with fishing from boats or fishing from within bodies of water is the loss of a fishing rod from accidentally dropping it into the water. This problem can occur during use of the rod but can also occur during transport or storage of the rod.
There have been several attempts at protective covers and carrying cases for fishing rods which have been directed at protecting the rod and/or the reel. Others are directed at protecting and carrying several rods at once.
What is needed is a cover that is buoyant and that removably attaches to the end of a fishing rod, that supports the rod inside an enclosure so that the cover protects the tip of the rod, prevents snags from occurring, provides visual access to the tackle, prevents the rod from moving around in the cover, prevents the cover from separating from the rod, and attaches to other covers for transporting multiple rods.